tattlecrimefandomcom-20200214-history
Lauren Skaggs (Victim One)
The Devastating Story Of Lauren Skaggs (TheTuxedos) - um huh? In 2014 when I first met Lauren she was identifying as asexual and female. Over about a year an a half of coercion, false promises, and sexual role play (online, including one year when Lauren was a minor and only 17 years old) she came to believe that she was destined to be with Tattle-Crime.com. In October of 2014, Lauren took a trip to visit Tattle-Crime (without ever seeing her face). She drove across the country with a woman named Roxanna Paz (who was in full cosplay and completely in character) to meet someone who's face she had never seen. Sources tell me Roxanna (aka Roxy) works with Tattle-Crime to trick people into coming to visit her sight unseen, using her as a "good word" mouth piece. Upon arrival at Tattle-Crime's house, Lauren was not recognized by her name or gender. Tattle-Crime refused to call her Lauren and would only refer to her as Chilton (the male character she role played) and allegedly Tux (Short for TheTuxedos which is her handle on most social media sites). Lauren was then manipulated into physical contact with this woman. If she refused, Tattle-Crime would throw a screaming fit. Sometimes locking herself in the bathroom for hours on end until Lauren agreed to hold/kiss/stroke her hair until she calmed down. The trip was supposed to be for two weeks but ended up being a month. Lauren constantly complained of hating being there and hating the sexual advances Tattle-Crime was making on her. At one point she seemed to really want to come home but then everything was fine. Lauren reported that Tattle-Crime never wanted to leave the house unless she was driven somewhere (doesn't have a car or drive) and Lauren would get so crazy only staying in that house she would agree. She spent hundreds if not thousands of dollars carting Tattle-Crime all around the city. If she refused to buy Tattle-Crime a specific item that she wanted in a store, Tattle-Crime would throw a fit like a child. Lauren spent a bunch of money out of pocket that was never reimbursed. Sources say that the reason Lauren visited Tattle-Crime is that the woman promised her a job with NBC working for Hannibal (doing art). Over her time at Tattle-Crime's house, Lauren was making art nearly all the time as Tattle-Crime stood over her shoulder and watched. She was repeatedly and sexually harassed as well. Roxy was in attendance too and Tattle-Crime's partner who I only know as Gail. As far as I'm aware no one broke character or dressed out of cosplay (except Lauren) the entire time. Gail also role played as Hannibal and took on a dual role as a male version of Abigail Hobbs. Around the time Lauren returned home she seemed to go silent for a while. It was reported that whatever had happened her mother had wanted to call the cops and her brothers wanted to hunt down Tattle-Crime and kick her ass. Lauren stopped them. She claimed she was never going back there again and wanted nothing to do with Tattle-Crime. Despite this, Tattle-Crime kept crowing about how one day her and Lauren were totally going to be roommates and everything was going to be awesome. Her obsession with Lauren was apparent the first time I even talked to this group of people. Tattle-Crime.com's Obsession With Lauren Skaggs Upon first contact with Tattle-Crime it was apparent that she was enamored with the girl. She never referred to her by her actual name. It was either Tux or Chilton, usually prefaced by "My" saying things like "My Tux" or "My Chilton". She concocted several stories about other people (mostly lies with a little bit of truth sprinkled on the top) to reinforce that Lauren was always in danger. Once the truth was ferreted out it was revealed that Tattle-Crime was merely just delusional that someone wanted to "take" Lauren away from her. None of that was actually happening. This didn't matter to Tattle-Crime, though, and she went on to demonize several more people (some of whom she'd never even spoken to) under the guise that they were going to try to kidnap Lauren and take her away. At the time Lauren would agree with what Tattle-Crime had to say but it seems that behind the scenes she was telling a different story. One that spoke that she didn't believe that any of this was true and it was just easier to agree with Tattle-Crime than make her upset. Tattle-Crime.com's Empty Promises and Gifts Tattle-Crime has always presented herself as official even if she wasn't. It was only recently that she put up a small note on all of her websites saying that she was not affiliated with NBC. Back in 2014 (and prior) if you even wanted to find that out you had to go digging through her site or ask her directly if she was affiliated for them. Since Tattlecrime.com (no hyphen) is the actual website for the actual show, it would seem that she was perhaps hired by them to run a Freddie Lounds website. This couldn't be further from the truth. Tattle-Crime is followed by the official accounts on twitter. Bryan Fuller, Delaurentiisco (Rick), and Lara Jean Chorostecki to name a few. Though none of these people have ever met her, know her real name, or seen her face, they constantly promote her without question because Lauren vouches for her at conventions. Tattle-Crime used Lauren to get what she wanted. From early on when Tattle-Crime discovered Lauren's art she baited the girl into doing art for free by promising her exposure. Then promising her press passes and tickets to things like San Diego Comic Con. In 2014, Tattle-Crime never got tickets to Comic Con but she did hire someone to forge her some tickets which she gave to Lauren. She then had Lauren meet up with Rick who, allegedly didn't know the tickets were fake (no one actually knows the story behind this since Rick is in Tattle-Crime's back pocket and the reason she gets so much exposure in the first place). Lauren, knowing the tickets were fake, met up with Rick and was given VIP treatment at the convention. The source of this information wishes to remain anonymous for obvious reasons. Lauren spent 3000 dollars out of pocket (around that) to attend this convention which Tattle-Crime never paid back. She promised that Lauren would get a job with NBC or DLC (the actual production company) which she never actually came through on. Among the other gifts Lauren has gotten are a replica cane of the one Frederick Chilton uses in the show, a custom Chilton funko doll, and allegedly a bunch of autographs and things she wouldn't have ever gotten had Tattle-Crime not gotten her fake tickets to 2014 Comic Con and then a press pass to 2015 Comic Con. Though it seems that Tattle-Crime has complete control over Lauren's paypal account, it also seems Lauren has never actually seen any monetary reimbursement for all of her hard work. Tattle-Crime will claim that the money she gets goes to pay her artists but Lauren is constantly begging for money, signifying that if she's getting any it's no that much or it's going right back to fund Tattle-Crime's weird toy obsessions. Present Day: Lauren Skaggs Despite telling everyone that she hated Tattle-Crime and was going to quit working for her. Lauren is now in Illinois living with Tattle-Crime and presumably Gail. Though Gail has vanished nearly completely from social media (only updating her tumblr once every few weeks) there isn't any actual reason to believe Gail has left completely. In December of 2014, Lauren moved out to Illinois to be closer to Tattle-Crime, preventing her from having to drive across the country from Utah every time she wanted to be seen by the woman. Around January or February of 2015, Lauren moved in with Tattle-Crime because she was unable to support herself in an expensive suburban area of outer Chicago. Sources tell me they gave money to Lauren when asked to attempt to prevent her from moving in with Tattle-Crime (as all of us recognize she is dangerous) but it didn't work. After a few weeks of living with Tattle-Crime, Lauren went from identifying as asexual (and hating sex) to identifying as a lesbian and she had cut off all of her hair. This came as a shock to her friends and family seeing as how she always loved her nearly waist long hair and took care of it very well. Lauren seemingly was in some sort of sexual relationship with Tattle-Crime, despite the woman already having a long term partner who she claimed she was engaged to. Mere weeks after that point, Lauren declared that she was transgender (despite never showing any signs of this before nor ever having an inclination towards it) and began asking around for information on transgender people. To complete the odd situation, there are now many pictures of Lauren in full cosplay as Frederick Chilton and she openly role plays as him with Tattle-Crime on twitter (one of the only accounts that Tattle-Crime constantly interacts with). Lauren has isolated herself from most of her friends (but luckily it seems she is still in touch with her family). On facebook her mother has expressed concern about her hair being so short which she seems to just ignore. Lauren's personality and mind has completely changed in only a year of living with this woman and it really only took a few months to get her in such a state of mind. With the help of the others that I mentioned (Roxy and Gail) it seems that Tattle-Crime has gotten exactly what she wanted. From the start, Lauren didn't like role playing (especially not as Chilton) and now she has become Chilton and by all accounts is engaging in sexual activity with not only Tattle-Crime but Roxy and Gail as well (since that whole relationship seems to be extremely polyamrous). If Lauren has a brain in her head she will leave that house, go back home, and finally realize that Tattle-Crime is nothing but abusive and will only cause her heartache (and probably a good case of PTSD). Notes: Earlier in 2015 when Lauren was begging for money I offered to buy one of her paintings to the tune of $150 dollars. Lauren said no. Mainly because Tattle-Crime told her my money was evil and it was a trick to accept money from me. I have attempted to donate money directly to Lauren only to have it returned and those paypal accounts were shut down a day later. I have attempted to also directly purchase art from Lauren but my requests were refused. Tattle-Crime seems to think that me giving Lauren money has some kind of "curse" to it which speaks miles to the delusions that woman lives under. (See: Mental History) Lauren is also strictly prohibited from talking to me for any reason. Any conversations we did have we had while they were being monitored or approved by Tattle-Crime. This was even from the start when Tattle-Crime was claiming I was her "Friend". Lauren was in several voice chats with me and Tattle-Crime but wasn't allowed to talk. I was told at the time she was just "shy" but it turns out Tattle-Crime was forcing her to type her responses to me so I couldn't hear her voice. Lauren's communications with just about everyone are heavily monitored by Tattle-Crime.com and it is believed she has access to Lauren's twitter/tumblr/facebook page as well.